The King of Salt
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: The King of Salt and Mika spend some fluffy time together.
**Written during Mika Week 2016, but it didn't fit any of the prompts.**

* * *

"Yuu-chan, are you hungry?" Mika asked from the kitchen. Mika had just gotten back and didn't know if he'd eaten while he was out. Sometimes Yuu-chan liked to skip meals and that wasn't good for him. It was around lunch time, so Yuu should've eaten.

"Yes." Yuu answered from his spot on the couch in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. So he hadn't eaten. Granted, he was in his King of Salt form now, and the Salt King didn't eat that regularly.

"What do you want?" Mika asked.

"Something with salt."

Mika chuckled. "Of course." _The King of Salt would definitely want salt_ , he thought. Mika searched the refrigerator for something acceptable he could make.

The Salt King had calmed down a lot recently, and was safe to be around now without the threat of him losing control. So Mika and him could talk normally now, for which he was glad. He didn't like restraining Yuu-chan, and most certainly did not like him being labeled as a monster. If there was something that was the complete opposite of Yuu it was that word.

"Mm, were you okay while I was gone?" Mika asked Yuu.

True, the Salt King had calmed down, but Mika was always there when he was around, comforting and calming him if he ever needed it. He hadn't needed it much, but he did have his moments.

"I was fine. Yoichi sat with me."

"What did you two do?" Mika questioned while he took out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator before setting them on the counter.

"Nothing in particular. Yoichi wanted to play these weird board games he found. I'm not sure I understand what we actually did."

Mika chucked again. "Sounds like you had fun."

"It would've been better if you were there."

"I missed you, too."

Mika heard movement behind him, and then,

"Mika." Yuu mumbled into his back. He had gotten up and walked toward the blonde vampire, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I can't really make you eggs like this..." Mika said, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't need them." Yuu said, holding on tighter.

"What about the salt?"

"Forget it, I can have some later if I really want it."

Mika turned around in Yuu's arms, so he was facing him.

"If you're sure." Mika said, wrapping his arms around the Salt King.

"Mika." Yuu said again, burying his face in Mika's shoulder.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, stroking Yuu's hair.

His hand then moved lower, toward his back where his black wings were.

"Can I touch them?" Mika asked before he reached them.

"Go ahead."

Mika gently put his hand on them, then started stroking them, too.

They weren't exactly soft, but they were apart of his Yuu-chan and they were as beautiful as he was.

The Salt King needed this sometimes, reminders that Mika and the others were his family, that he was fine, that he didn't have to lose control. He wouldn't.

Mika was glad he could be there for Yuu. Anything for Yuu. Anything so that they wouldn't have to keep him locked up, anything to make Yuu not feel pain again.

"Love you." The Salt King mumbled.

Mika's never heard those words from the Salt King before. Yuu's said them before, but not many times. He could probably count the times he had on one hand. It hadn't been too long since they'd started saying the words to each other, and to do it all the time was sort of embarrassing. But that didn't matter, because they didn't need to say it all the time to know what they meant to one another.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan."

Mika was even worse at saying it then Yuu-chan was, but he knew Yuu needed it right now and he wouldn't let something like bashfulness stop him from comforting Yuu-chan.

"I'm okay now." Yuu said, pulling back from Mika. "Go make the eggs." He ordered, giving a light push to Mika's shoulder.

"Do you want to put the salt on or should I?"

"Let me do it. You didn't put on enough last time."

Mika laughed, considering he put on a considerable amount last time, one that no normal person should or would want to consume, but he guessed it wasn't enough for the King of Salt.

"Alright, I'll tell you when it's done." Mika said, kissing Yuu's forehead.

"Make them quickly." Yuu commanded, walking out of the kitchen.

Mika was glad he got to spend time with the King of Salt, and that he was no longer a threat to him or Yuu's friends. No matter what form he was in Yuu-chan was still Yuu-chan, and Mika would love him no matter what.

He just hoped he didn't ruin everything and make the King of Salt lose control when he told him they were out of salt.


End file.
